Fearless
by Audrayy
Summary: Celeborn has been faced with years of abuse from Galadreil, but when he finds new love with Elrond. They run away together, but Galadriel has some secret weapons to get him back. Warinings: SLASH, OOC
1. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: Own nothing ^.^  
**

**Note: This is Celeborn's love story with Elrond ^.^ I know Elrond gets married to Celebrian (Celeborn's daughter), but I'm making it she wasn't born yet ^.^ So anyway, Celeborn tells Elrond his years of abuse living with Galadriel (I know Galadriel is all pure, but I decided to make her evil).**

**Warnings: SLASH, Evil Galadriel, characters probably OOC and this is probably out of storyline. Oh and I'm kind of ruining elves purity ^.^ **

**Just so you know, you were warned….**

Celeborn stared into the striking blue eyes before him. They were filled with love and respect. Elrond smiled and grabbed Celeborn's hands, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Tell me," Elrond whispered. Celeborn bit his lip and looked up with sad eyes. "Tell me Celeborn, tell me what she did to you." Celeborn let go of Elrond's hands and exhaled, "So many years, so many years she abused me… emotionally and physically…so much pain and torment." Celeborn looked up at Elrond with tear filled eyes.

Elrond smiled grimly and wiped a tear from Celeborn's pale cheek. Celeborn held his hand there for a few moments and continued, "I-it started a few years ago, after we met and married…she started getting…violent…angry, she started taking her stress and anger out on me." Celeborn stopped and sniffled, "I tried to stop her…tell her no, but the abuse just got worse. First she just cursed at me and put me down, but then it turned into violence and bruises. She said nobody cares about me."

Celeborn burst into tears. Elrond sighed and wrapped his arms around his trembling elf. "Ssssh my love, it's ok." Elrond cooed. Celeborn lay his head on Elrond's waiting shoulder and whimpered. "What is it my love?" He asked worriedly. Celeborn managed to say, "A recent bruise." Elrond grimaced. Celeborn's head went into a whirl he remembered exactly how he got that bruise.

_Flashback_

_Galadriel's eyes narrowed as she looked at the trembling hunched figure of Celeborn._

"_Where were you today?" _

"_I was…out in the gardens my love." Celeborn replied timidly_

"_You're lying Celeborn. I can see it in your eyes, why do you test my patience?"_

"_Honey, I have no idea what you're talking about." _

"_Honey, sweetie, darling pie! Don't patronize me with your pitiful love names. I know you were out today, I want to know where!" _

_Galadriel grinned and circled her terrified husband. "Not going to tell me are you? Well maybe I will just have to force it out of you."_

_Celeborn whimpered as Galadriel cracked her knuckles…_

Celeborn shook his head vigorously to get out that horrible memory. Elrond's looked at him with anxious eyes. "You must go Elrond, Galadriel will be back soon." Elrond kissed him on the cheek, "Come with me," Celeborn looked up at his lover confusedly, "What?"

"Come with me, we will run away together!" Celeborn smiled gently, "Elrond, we can't. Galadriel will know. We all have responsibilities." Elrond bit his lip "Please! I can't leave you with her. I care nothing for my responsibility's, only for you my love."

Celeborn kissed his brown haired elf softly on the lips. "I love you" he mumbled. Elrond pulled back and sighed, "If you really love me, come with me! I can't stand you living with her. She will only hurt you! Come with me, and you will be safe…Forever."

Celeborn diverted Elrond's staring gaze. He could never run away, Galadriel would find him and… Celeborn trembled at the thought. He felt a soft hand on his cheek, he allowed the slender fingers to turn his head. Elrond's eyes bore into his sole, "Please." He whispered.

Celeborn nodded slowly taking his elf into an embrace, "Fine my love I will go with you, but we must leave now! She will be home in a few hours." Elrond smiled, "Let us go then."

Xx

"WHERE IS HE!" Galadriel screamed, "WHERE IS CELEBORN!" Galadriel ran through the hall way franticly searching for her spineless husband. She spotted a servant scrubbing the floor. "Servant! Do you know were my cowardly, pathetic husband is?" The servant stood up trembling, "I-I know where he went." Galadriel's cold eyes narrowed, "Where!" The servant whimpered "He…he left…with…" "With WHO!" The servant took a shaky step back "Lord Elrond."

The servant yelped as a furious hand smacked across his face. Galadriel gave a triumphant smirk and walked swiftly down the hallway. She wasn't worried at all; she had someone who could get them back, in little then no time.

Galadriel walked out to the borders scanning the area. Everything was dead silent. "HALDIR!" Galadriel growled. Haldir jumped out a near tree and stepped forward bravely, "Yes my lady?" Galadriel pursed her lips "I want you to do a little quest for me." Haldir smiled "What kind of quest?" Galadriel smiled evilly, "I want you to track down my Celeborn and Elrond. They seem to have…wandered off. When you succeed, bring Celeborn straight to me."

Haldir nodded, "And lord Elrond?" Galadriel smirked, "You and your brothers can do with him… what you wish." Haldir grinned, "Thank you my lady."

**Note: Hope you enjoyed, review ^.^ Next chap Haldir and his brother track down the lovers. MWAHHAHAH **


	2. Greenwood

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my sexy elf wardens; Arthion and Melimion ^.^ **

**Note: TRACKING TIME! BUH BUH BUHHHHH. As you know, Haldir and his brothers (Rumil and Orophin) are tracking down our 2 lovers. I'm making basically everyone except for Elrond and Celeborn evil. Oh, Greenwood is actually Mirkwood, But Greenwood's name changed to Mirkwood when Sauron came into power. **

**Warnings: Possible rape, evil elves and of course characters OOC ^.^ **

They rode into the night, Celeborn's long blonde hair flowing through the breeze. His white stallion neighing happily as it ran through the barren fields of middle earth. Celeborn's heart was filled with joy, the years of violation were to an end, and he knew Elrond would keep him safe, protect him to any means.

His happy thoughts were clouded when he thought of Galadriel. She would already be tracking them, probably with some of her best men. Celeborn's thoughts were roused when Elrond called the horses to a stop. Celeborn shot a questioning glance at his lover, "What is it?"

Elrond frowned, "Where right on the borders of Greenwood," Celeborn stared ahead at the dark tall trees, their leaves swayed slowly through the wind. "Silvan elves and wood elves live here, we should be welcome." Celeborn grimaced, "I'm not sure my love, they do trading with Galadriel they may be on her side." Elrond sighed, "It's our only hope, unless you wish to go through Fangorn forest. Besides we may find shelter here for a few days." Celeborn nodded, "I trust you Elrond, I just don't trust these trees."

Elrond's horse neighed softly. It just didn't feel right, like something or someone was watching them. Elrond sighed it was probably just him. He gently tapped his horse with his hand and walked forward into the luminous tree's. Celeborn followed, convincing himself that they were safe.

Xx

"Do you hear something?" Celeborn asked Elrond cautiously. Elrond stared around before answering, "The tree's, I see something…moving throughout them." Celeborn's eyes narrowed. Everything was so quiet; all you could hear was the nervous breathing of Elrond and the slight clip clop of their horse's hoofs.

"Stop!" A voice echoed through the night. Celeborn whirled around. Behind him was an elf, aiming an arrow directly at his heart. His eyes narrowed at the elf. He had Black long hair, braided neatly behind his ears; his eyes were a deep emerald filled with confidence and braveness. He shifted his vision slightly; another elf was there, pointing an arrow at Elrond's heart. This elf was very different from the elf Celeborn had just observed. He had dark blue eyes, and long straight golden hair. Both elves wear wearing the same tunic and leggings.

"What business have you in Greenwood?" The black haired elf asked boldly. Elrond shared a quick glance with Celeborn, "I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell, and this is Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien. We are travelling and we were hoping for the assistance and care of the elves of Greenwood." The black haired elf lowered his bow; the blond haired elf did the same. They both bowed their heads, "I apologise my lords. My name is Arthion," The black haired elf replied. The blonde elf looked up, "And I am Melimion, please allow us to take you to Lord Thranduil. He would very much like to meet the lords of Rivendell and Lorien." Elrond nodded and followed the Greenwood wardens deeper into the trees.

Xx _Meanwhile_

Haldir bent down and looked at the hoof mark in the dirt. He smiled causally, "Rumil, Orophin! I think I found something. It seems out little lovers were here no more the 2 days ago." Orophin raised his eyebrows, "So we must be close then." Haldir smirked, "Yes, we are close. Then we will claim our prize. The only question is which way did they go?" "There are only 2 places they could have gone, Greenwood or Fangorn Forest." Rumil replied treacherously. Haldir raised his head, twirling a bit of golden hair on his finger, "I bet 100 gold coins they have gone to Greenwood." Orophin looked at his brothers evilly, "I guess we have to pay old lord Thranduil a visit."

**Note: I absolutely love the evil brothers. Should Thranduil help Celeborn or is he in league with Galadriel? ^.^**


End file.
